Cupid's Arrows 7
by loveorpain
Summary: Daryl though his life was hard as it looking for a lost little girl and taking care of a bunch of strangers that left his brother dead until he meets someone new who shows him there is still beauty in this world of hell.


**When they said Cupid was a wimp for using Arrows never met Daryl Dixon 8**

Before you read this chapter! If you are at all hate the idea of lemons or sex Then don't read it! I would like to personally thank my beta'd by notscaredanymorex0x... thank you!

I woke up just before sunrise wishing I could have got a little more sleep. I look over at my kids, their little bodies still for once as slept soundly, slowly breathing looking for like they were completely at peace. I sat up and tried to remember how we got here then remembered the walkers, Grandpa Larry, Daryl, the kiss. I shook my head before getting up and ready for the day. I looked over at Daryl to see that he is sound asleep without a cover. it was just before sunrise and the air around us was cool, I fought with my brain and heart over if I should cover him up or not, in the end my heart won. I moved over to him and gently covered him up. I grabbed my knife went to the woods, hoping to find something for breakfast. I didn't have to go far when I spotted a rabbit. I went into for the kill.  
After scoring some rabbit and a few bird eggs I headed back. When I got there I saw Alice and Tommy were wake talking to Daryl with the biggest smiles I have seen on their face since this nightmare began. The sight before me warmed my heart as I watched Daryl talk and play with my children. I headed over to Lori's little camping area to give her the eggs. I smiled and said hello to her and rick as I approached them. "I managed to get some eggs. Can you start to cook them while I skin the rabbits and squirrels I caught." she smiled back and graciously took the eggs. I headed back over to my area and looked in Daryl's direction, I couldn't help but look him over. I found myself licking my bottom lip. When I approached our spot Daryl looked up at me. I went to my children and told them to go play with the other kids while I skinned breakfast. When I looked back over to Daryl, he was rubbing his bottom lip and giving me the once over. I found myself liking it and wanting to tease him a little bit. I slowly raised my arms over my head pretending to stretch, I let out a quite yawn that only he would hear. Slowly the yawned turned to a moan as I kept stretching, making my shirt show my mid drift.

I looked at Daryl as he watched drips of sweat travel down my exposed cleavage under my tank top to my flat stomach. I could see him getting excited by the site and I couldn't help but feel flattered. I stood there watching in with my hands resting on my hips when I realized I could feel a tingling sensation in myself to, I liked it but I realized this isn't the time or place for these thoughts so I brushed them off.  
Deciding to tease him one last time I smiled as I walked by him "you like what you see?" I winked at him and walked further past him. He quickly changed subject asking me if I needed help skinning breakfast. I smiled and told him yes please. After breakfast and a short rest, we packed up and got ready to head out.

Rick came up to me with a stern look on his face. "I'm sorry about this Kathleen but we have a little problem there's only room in the RV for two more." Daryl came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist as he stared at rick. "The kids ride in the RV and Kathleen will ride on the back of my bike." we walked away from rick and over to my kids who were playing with Carl and Sophia. I knelt down next to Alice and looked her in the eyes. "I want you and your brother to ride in the RV with Glenn and dale ok. Watch your brother for me will you?" I kissed her forehead and let her go off to play again.  
I walked over to Tommy and held him as I smiled at him "now we're going to be away from each other for a little bit so I want you to be on your best behavior and listen to your sister ok?" he smiled at me and wrapped his little arms around my neck. I put him down and lead my kids to the RV.  
After making sure all the kids got on the RV and were safely sitting at the table coloring I left the RV. I stood in front of Daryl and watched as he revved the engine, making the bike rawr to life. He was trying to scare me. I smirked and I got on the back of the bike.

I smirked and I got on the back of the bike. I wrapped arms around him and my hand laced together resting on his waist enjoying the feel if his abs under his t-shirt.  
we pulled out and drove head of everyone taking the lead of the convoy. His bike shook and wailed as he drove down the road. I could feel myself sliding down the seat from the bike vibrating so strong. I couldn't help but feel a little turned on. The humming of the engine felt so good between my legs. I put my hands on each side of Daryl's legs to help push myself back up the bike. As I did my hands moved closer and I could feel his crotch just under my fingertips. I tried my best to keep my dirty thought out of my head. I moaned and gently rubbed him. I didn't realize what I was doing til I felt Daryl's unsteady breath and his very noticeable hard on. I could feel my face buring with heat as I blushed. I went to shy away nervous of what I had done, when I heard him speak, in an almost pleading tone "please don't stop. Keep going your hands feel so good Kat" he almost purred my name when I gently started rubbing his hard bulge again. I could hear him groan loudly and feel his unsteady breathes as he begged me to continue. I gently slipped my hand into his pant and wrapped my fingers around him as I started rubbing his length. God damn was he a big boy. I heard Daryl moan more. I started to stroke him faster as I felt his dick swell. The more I stroked him the closer I could feel him to Cuming. With one last groan I could feel him release into my hand. I slowly pulled my hand out of his pants and licked his little mess off my hand. l laid my head on his shoulder and I kissed his neck as I felt him kiss my forehead. That when I heard him say like what you felt. I couldn't help but mentally say yes.


End file.
